It's About The Story
by TheOrangeAlien
Summary: "But don't you see what's happened? Haven't you realized what you've done? You ruined everything, Tom!" "Ruined everything? I'm just giving both of us the happy ending we clearly deserve! So what if we do dark things to achieve it?" "It's not about the happy ending anymore. It's about the story, and ours isn't looking so good."


Laetitia Fawn stared at the wall before her, clutching her mother's hand. It being her first time going through the barrier, she was scared that she'd mess up. Of course, nobody believed that she would 'mess up' going through the barrier, but at the time nobody believed in children's beliefs. And how wrong were they to doubt her. After a few moments in front of the wall, Laetitia's mother glanced down at her, and told her that it was time to go. The girl nodded, and, still clutching her mother's hand, she ran. Her mother smiled to herself, glad that her daughter wasn't going to run away from the wall completely. Of course, thinking back on it now that woman knew she was wrong to be glad. I can just see her now, sitting on that old rocking chair and regretting ever letting her daughter even read that acceptance letter. It wasn't her fault though. Not even Merlin himself could have known what an impact that young girl would have.

Around four seconds later, the two were across the barrier and on Platform 9¾. Laetitia glanced around and smiled at the red train. Her mum gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her her suitcase. Laetitia looked at her mother and smiled, hugging her tight. "I love you mummy. I'll miss you. Tell daddy that I miss him as well." She pulled away and clutched the handle of the suitcase tightly. "I'll be sure to remind him." Her mother said with a tight smile. "Here. Your ticket is in the front pocket, if anyone asks for it. And I'll send Ramon to you in the morning, okay?" The woman replied, putting the bag on Laetitia's shoulder. "Okay. Do you want me to send you a letter once Ramon arrives? Or should I wait until I have something really interesting to say?" The young girl asked as the two walked towards a door to the train. "Oh, it doesn't mater. Write when you want to. You should go get a seat now, sweetie. I love you." Giving her daughter one last kiss, the woman backed away and waved. Laetitia smiled and waved back before boarding the train and looking for a compartment.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here? There aren't many other places left, and the compartments that aren't full have people who look terribly mean in them..." Laetitia knocked on the glass door, sending a small smile in the boy's direction. "You want to sit with me?" The boy asked blankly. "Well, yeah. You seem nice enough. So... Is it alright if I sit?" The boy stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "Okay. What's your name?" Laetitia smiled at him and sat down, putting her suitcase and her bag on the ground in front of her. "My name is Laetitia Fawn. What's yours?" She asked, tucking her feet underneath herself. The boy stared at her blankly again, before replying. "Tom Riddle."

"Oh, that's a nice name." Laetitia replied, smiling at Tom once again. "My grandma used to know a man named Tom. He died a few years ago. I never met him, but according to gran he was a very kind person." Tom nodded, and Laetitia ignored the fact that he hadn't said anything. "So what house do you want to be sorted in? I don't mind which house, as long as I'm not at home and somewhere safe. You see, things aren't going too well at home lately. My parents have been fighting. I know they love each-other though, because they still say it everyday. But it gets a bit annoying to see them fight over useless things. Anyhow, back to the sorting. I'm not sure, but I think I'd be sorted into Ravenclaw. Because my grannie was in Ravenclaw, and my mummy says I'm very much like her. What about you? What house would you like to be in?" She said, not taking many breaths during her little speech Tom shrugged. "I don't know. Slytherin sounds like the best house I suppose." Laetitia nodded, thinking about it for a moment. "My grannie says that people in Slytherin always turn out either really successful or evil and power-hungry. You don't look evil nor power-hungry though. So if you do end up in Slytherin, you'll probably end up very successful " She told him. And of course, that statement was incorrect. Or at least, half correct. If Laetitia would have known that, she probably wouldn't have said it.

For the rest of the train ride, Laetitia was mostly the one who spoke, receiving one to five word answers or curt nods from Tom. Though to Tom, it meant a lot, though he never would have admitted it and he hasn't either. Laetitia was the first ever person who actually wanted to talk to him, and it wasn't to insult him or take his stuff. And though neither of them knew it at the time, they would become the two most powerful people in wizarding history. Though only one person did it intentionally, for the happy ending they so desired. But one thing that people have to remember. It's not about the ending. It's about the story. And that's what this story is about.


End file.
